Solución
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke estaba sexualmente frustrado. Y todo era culpa de aquel pequeño ser que habitaba la habitación de al lado. SasuHina. Lemon. Oneshot.


Aquí estoy con un oneshot por el cumpleaños de Sasuke. Sé que llego con unos días de retraso, pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo hasta ahora.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, yo sólo los uso para fines pervertidos.

Advertencias: **Lenguaje mal hablado. Lemon**.

.

.

.

* * *

_"La buena reputación es conveniente dejarla caer a los pies de la cama,_

_hoy tienes una ocasión de demostrar que eres una mujer además de una dama"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_ Vaya que tienes una cara espantosa hoy, teme.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de odio a su mejor amigo en cuanto puso un pie en el campo de entrenamiento y dijo aquellas palabras. Si tuviera fuerzas se las haría tragar a puñetazos, ¡_oh sí! Eso sonaba extremadamente bien._ Naruto no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver la cara de psicópata de su amigo, cabe añadir que las pronunciadas ojeras y eso tono pálido - _¿quién diría que el Uchiha podía estar más blanco aún?_- no ayudaba nada.

_ Cierra la boca bastardo.

_ Parece que alguien no está de buen humor hoy_ sonrió el rubio Hokage_ ¿una mala noche?

Sasuke no dijo nada. Querría gritar que no era una mala noche, sino un cúmulo de ellas, _desde hacía exactamente seis meses_, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Con toda seguridad el idiota de Naruto se reiría de él y estaría fastidiándolo por semanas, y eso era lo último que necesitaba.

_ Vamos a entrenar ¿o no?

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ cedió el Uzumaki poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Después de un par de horas de intercambio de golpes y técnicas se tomaron un descanso. Sasuke cogió la cantimplora de agua y en vez de bebérsela se la tiró directamente por encima mientras se dejaba caer exhausto en el césped, apoyando la espalda en un árbol. Cuando Naruto se acercó a él para decirle algo lo encontró profundamente dormido. Tuvo la tentación de despertarlo, pero la desechó al momento, no quería un malhumorado Uchiha recién despierto y además, claramente necesitaba un descanso.

.

.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para abrirla. Sorteó algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo y suspiró al darse cuenta del desorden que reinaba en la casa, sabía que debía recogerla pero lo cierto es que ahora sólo deseaba descansar, _mientras pudiese._

Abrió la puerta y una sonriente Sakura alzó una cesta llena de dulces.

_ ¡Hinat…!

La mano de la mencionada se posó delicadamente sobre los labios de su amiga incitándola a guardar silencio. Ambas se quedaron estáticas, la invitada sin entender muy bien lo que sucedía e Hinata atisbando el silencio.

_Demasiado tarde_.

Al fondo del pasillo, se escuchó un ligero sonido que acabó por tornarse en un berrido aterrador. Hinata suspiró_. Otra vez no. Adiós paz y descanso_.

_ Pasa Sakura-chan_ le sonrió dejando sitio_ en seguida vengo.

_ Hinata lamento haber…

_ No importa_ sonrió agitando un poco la mano con vista cansada_ de todas formas, no duraría demasiado dormido.

Sakura asintió y vio a su amiga perder por el pasillo en dirección al sonido. Observó la casa, siempre tan ordenada, y ahora llena de trastos y caos. Sonrió compasiva, al parecer el pequeño y nuevo miembro de la familia Uchiha no había heredado la tranquilidad de ambos padres. Con el sonido del llanto aún presente en alguna habitación de la casa, empezó a ordenar el salón de su amiga. Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda. Y ni ella ni Sasuke lo admitirían jamás. _Eso seguro_.

.

.

Abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol le atravesó los párpados.

_ Hinata_ dijo con voz ronca de sueño_ cierra las malditas cortinas.

La risa estridente de Naruto lo hizo ponerse rígido y mirarlo, olvidando su sueño.

_ Lo lamento Sasuke, pero ni soy tu querida esposa ni estás en casa_ dijo con esa sonrisa que Sasuke deseaba borrar con un elaborado chidori_ te quedaste dormido mientras descansábamos.

_ Tsk_ se incorporó y estiró los músculos entumecidos por la antinatural postura en la que había dormido_ ya me parecía extraño despertarme con el sol y no con un llanto o algo similar.

_ Uchiha Sasuke vencido por un bebé de seis meses_ Naruto tuvo que agarrarse el estómago a causa de la risa y su amigo lo fulminaba con la mirada planteándose, seriamente esta vez, lo de estamparle un chidori en la cara. _¿Matar al Hokage sería un delito muy grave?_ Por desgracia, estaba seguro de que sí.

_ Eso no es un bebé Dobe. Es un ser venido del mismísimo infierno, dispuesto a acabar conmigo.

_ ¡Venga ya! Si el pequeño Itachi es un encanto_ exclamó Naruto.

_ Oh sí, es un adorable encanto cuando duerme. Y déjame decirte, que lo hace poco_ Sasuke se pasó la mano por el pelo frustrado_ Renacer el clan, tener hijos. ¿Por qué alguien no me dijo que eso traería el caos a mi vida?

Naruto lo observó entre divertido y preocupado. La parecía una situación de lo más cómica ver a Sasuke frustrado y casi-vencido por un bebé que era su propio hijo, pero a la vez podía ver el extremo cansancio que mostraba en sus ojos.

_ ¿Y Hinata-chan como está?

_ Absorbida_ Naruto enarcó una ceja dando a entender que aquella no se parecía ni en lo más mínimo a la respuesta que esperaba obtener_ y agotada también, supongo.

_ Supones_ repitió Naruto cada vez más desconcertado_ y ¿qué demonios quiere decir eso de absorbida, teme?

_ Que el bebé ocupa todo su tiempo y el que no, lo dedica a dormir porque está exhausta_ Sasuke se puso finalmente en pie_ no sé a quién diablos se parece ese niño, de verdad.

Naruto observó a su amigo recoger sus cosas con calma y se acercó poniendo una mano en su hombro.

_ ¿Están bien las cosas entre Hinata y tú?

Sasuke lo observó un segundo y alzó una ceja.

_ Bueno, dices que está absorbida y pensé que quizá Hinata-chan estaba volcándose tanto en el bebé que te sentías excluido…

Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa ante la absurda conversación.

_ Todo está bien Dobe, excepto..._ hizo una pausa y suspiró_ nada olvídalo.

_ ¿Excepto qué, Sasuke? No puedes dejarme así. Además sé que algo sucede, últimamente estás demasiado irritable.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? Estoy normal.

_ ¡De eso nada! El otro día casi me degüellas cuando te dije que últimamente Sakura-chan estaba muy cariñosa… ¡y eso es raro! Nunca te importó que te hablara de esas cosas.

Sasuke sintió que deseaba golpear a Naruto y apretó los puños frustrado.

_ ¡Mierda! No puedes hablarle de chocolate y dulces a alguien que está a dieta ¿entiendes?

Naruto se quedó un shock por unos minutos. ¿Chocolate? _¿Quién había hablado de chocolate?_ ¿Y por qué estaba Sasuke a dieta? _Él no estaba gordo, Chouji lo estaba, el Uchiha no_. Además, _¿¡qué diablos tenía eso que ver con su tema!_

_¡Oh, espera!_ Hablar de dulces a alguien que no puede comerlos, se parece a hablar de sexo cuando alguien no…

_¡Oh! _

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y finalmente estalló de la risa. Uchiha Sasuke estaba sexualmente frustrado. Y todo era culpa de aquel pequeño ser que habitaba la habitación de al lado, su pequeño hijo.

_ Dobe, te juro que como te sigas riendo te voy a destrozar de tal manera que necesitarán a todo el clan Inuzuka para encontrar cada pedacito de ti.

_ De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ Naruto respiró varias veces recuperando aire e intentando contener la risa que amenazaba con escapársele de nuevo_ lo siento Sasuke, pero admite que es divertido que el sex symbol de Konoha esté a dos velas por culpa de un bebé de seis meses.

_ Si claro, me parto de risa Naruto_ le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se cruzaba de brazos_ te juro que el día que tengas hijos y estés en esta situación tendrás que ir a llorarle a tu amiguito raro de las pinturas, porque yo pienso estar divirtiéndome por tu sufrimiento.

Naruto rodó los ojos.

_ Vamos, vamos. Cálmate. ¿Qué sucede para qué…? Bueno, ya sabes.

Esta vez el que esbozó una sonrisa irónica fue Sasuke ante el sonrojo de Naruto. ¡Qué infantil podía ser a veces!

_ Te juro que ese niño tiene un radar, o eso, o la mezcla de Sharingan y Byakugan ha generado una extraña técnica que le permite ver cuando Hinata y yo estamos a punto de hacerlo, porque siempre empieza a llorar_ suspiró con resignación_ es matemático. Ese niño me odia Naruto, en serio, no hay otra explicación. Lo peor es que cuando Hinata o yo conseguimos calmarlo y regresamos a nuestra habitación el otro ya está profundamente dormido, y tampoco podemos culparnos por eso, con este crío nuestras horas de sueño se han reducido a tres o cuatro al día; no estamos para desperdiciar oportunidades de descanso.

_ Sí que es un problema _ admitió Naruto.

_ No tengas hijos dobe, acabaran con tu vida de pareja y con el sexo. Todo son llantos, pañales y comida para bebés.

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y recogió sus cosas.

_ Vamos a la torre. Shikamaru debe estar alterado porque llego tarde.

Sasuke sólo asintió y lo siguió a su lado en silencio.

_ Naruto_ el mencionado lo miró_ si le cuentas esto a alguien, te castraré.

El Hokage simplemente tragó saliva y asintió.

.

.

.

_ Lo siento Sakura_ dijo Hinata al entrar al salón_ Itachi-kun es… ¿qué hiciste?

_ Recogí esto un poco_ le respondió sonriendo.

_ ¡Oh! No tenías porque hacerlo, de verdad…

_ Tienes realmente cara de estar agotada Hinata_ la interrumpió la ninja médico agarrándola de la mano y sentándose las dos, una al lado de la otra _ ¿te encuentras bien?

_ Sólo cansada Sakura-chan, estoy bien. Gracias por recoger este desastre…_ se dejó caer apoyando la espalda en el sofá_ ¿Crees que podrías ordenar un poco mi vida también?

Hinata intentaba bromear mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano porque sus párpados no se cerrasen y se quedase dormida allí mismo, que por otra parte era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento. _Pero no podía_. Tenía que hacer miles de cosas, recoger el resto de la casa. Poner ropa a lavar, ir a comprar para poder hacer la comida y ¡oh! No debía olvidarse, se supone que también era la asistente de Hokage, aunque estuviese tomándose una temporada libre. Pensó en Shikamaru que estaba haciendo su trabajo y temió que en cuanto volviese todo estuviese patas arriba. Lo mejor era no pensar. _Quería dormir_.

_ Necesitas un descanso urgentemente Hinata, te lo digo como amiga y como médico_ le comentó Sakura al tiempo que veía a la antigua Hyuuga levantarse y desperezarse.

_ ¿Podrías decírselo al pequeñajo que duerme al final del pasillo? Quizá tú puedas convencerlo de que nos dé un respiro a mí y a Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió.

_ ¿Cómo lo lleva él?

_ ¿Sasuke-kun? Bueno, no se queja, pero en realidad nunca lo oigo quejarse de nada_ Hinata cogió un muñeco que aún quedaba en el suelo y lo observó_ aunque está bastante serio últimamente.

_ ¿No lo está siempre?

_ Quiero decir que…no sé que quiero decir, en realidad_ rió sin muchas ganas, mezcla de las pocas fuerzas que tenía y de que en realidad no se sentía de humor_ Creo que esto del bebé, el trabajo que lleva, las misiones y el cansancio que acumulamos, nos está afectando un poco.

_ Yo podría hablar con él, si quieres.

_ No_ Hinata la miró con los ojos abiertos, lo último que necesitaba era el malhumor de Sasuke por contarle a alguien esas cosas, aún más a Sakura_ bueno, son cosas nuestras. No lo hagas, por favor.

Sakura sonrió mientras asentía y se puso en pie para acompañar a Hinata a hacer la compra. Esperó unos minutos mientras la Uchiha cogía al bebé y salían a la calle.

.

.

.

_ Tener hijos es problemático. Te lo dije.

Sasuke quiso golpear al Nara mientras ambos ayudaban a Naruto con los reportes de las misiones.

_ Gracias Nara, ahora mismo tu información es de mucha ayuda.

El mencionado simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó con la lectura de un pergamino.

_ Shikamaru no presiones a Sasuke, está pasando una mala época sex…_ antes de poder acabar la frase los rojos ojos de su mejor amigo estaban posados sobre él_ no hace falta ponerse así Sasuke…

_ Tsk.

_ Tendría que daros vergüenza, peleándoos como adolescentes_ la voz de Sakura hizo que los tres miraran hacia la puerta_ ¿¡Y qué diablos significa este desastre!

Shikamaru acarició sus sienes inculcándose paciencia, Naruto por su parte suspiró nervioso y Sasuke desactivó su Sharingan sin inmutar su semblante. De todas formas, que el despacho del Hokage estuviese totalmente desordenado no era culpa suya.

_ ¡Maldición! Los hombres no valen para nada_ masculló la mujer recogiendo algunos pergaminos del suelo_ ¿qué se supone que hacéis los tres aquí si esto está patas arriba?

_ Sakura-chan_ concilió el rubio_ el papeleo es difícil, nos esforzamos pero no deja de acumularse.

La mencionada giró la cabeza hacia él con el ceño fruncido. _Cómo si fuese a creerse esa tonta excusa._

_ Sois tres personas para encargaros de esto_ apoyó los pergaminos sobre la mesa y suspiró_ ¿Cómo es posible que Hinata mantuviese todo esto ordenado y al día ella sola si es tanto trabajo?

_ Hinata-chan es muy trabajadora y…

_ ¡Exacto! Y vosotros sois una panda de vagos sin remedio_ al utilizar el calificativo lanzó una mirada de reojo a Shikamaru que suspiró desganado.

_ ¡Ey! Yo avisé de que no era el más adecuado para sustituir a Hinata. El papeleo es demasiado problemático.

_ Me pregunto si Ino-cerda se enfadará mucho si golpeo a su marido_ refunfuñó. Shikamaru rezongó pero ignoró el comentario.

_ De todas formas_ habló Naruto intentando cambiar de tema_ no ibas tú a casa de Hinata y el teme.

_ He estado con Hinata hasta hace poco, pero nos encontramos con Neji y se han ido juntos por ahí.

El Hokage observó la mala cara de su mejor amigo. _Era tan predecible a veces_.

_ ¡Teme! ¡No me digas que Neji y tú seguís con esa tonta rivalidad!

_ No me culpes. Es ese Hyuuga y ese complejo de sobreprotección que tiene, en serio. Al principio tenía su gracia con eso de "te mataré si le haces algo a Hinata-sama", pero tras tanto tiempo ya aburre_ chaqueó la lengua fastidiado_ debería hacer que se lo miraran. Es molesto.

_ Sólo se preocupa por Hinata-chan y deberíais intentar llevaros mejor por ella, o se disgustará.

_ No creo ni que tenga fuerzas para eso_ intervino la única mujer presente _ y tú tampoco tienes muy buena cara Sasuke-kun.

_ No es nada_ respondió Sasuke deseando acabar con el tema de su esposa y él.

_ Soy médico y puedo decir que llevas días sin dormir bien. Necesitas un descanso, los dos lo necesitáis_ expuso Sakura.

La paciencia del Uchiha estaba llegando a su límite, no soportaba que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Tenía un hijo que era un demonio y no le dejaba pegar ojo por las noches ¿y qué? ¡era su problema! No necesitaba la maldita lástima de los demás.

_ ¡Tengo una idea!_ gritó Naruto entusiasmado.

_ Genial_ farfulló su mejor amigo, temiéndose una catástrofe, mientras Shikamaru se frotaba las sienes.

_ Sakura-chan y yo cuidaremos del pequeño Itachi este fin de semana_ sonrió emocionado.

_ Ni hablar_ respondió el pelinegro automáticamente.

_ ¿Por qué no Teme? Así Hinata y tú podréis descansar y…_ Sasuke le lanzó una mirada mortífera para evitar que acabase esa frase.

_ He dicho que no. ¿Quién en su sano juicio te dejaría a su hijo a ti?

_ ¡Yo sé cuidar a un niño Sasuke-baka! _ protestó acercándose a él.

_ No_ repitió el hombre recogiendo sus cosas

_ En realidad_ intervino Sakura_ la idea de Naruto es bastante buena.

Sasuke la miró asombrado de que la mujer se pusiese de su lado. De acuerdo que era la esposa del rubio, pero siempre la había considerado cuerda y no se dejaba influenciar por sus ideas.

_ Por muy problemático que pueda resultar dejar a un niño en manos de Naruto, yo también creo que puede salir bien_ intercedió Shikamaru.

Bien, todos se habían vuelto absolutamente locos. ¡Jamás en su vida dejaría a su bebé con Naruto! Podía ser un niño llorón y agotador, ¡pero era su hijo!

_ Sasuke-kun, sé que fiarse de Naruto para esto es difícil. Pero yo puedo hacerlo_ le sonrió Sakura mientras Naruto dejaba escapar una protesta_ creo que realmente tenéis que descansar. Eres humano Sasuke-kun, e Hinata enfermará si sigue a ese ritmo.

Sasuke miró a los presentes y asintió a desgana. A decir verdad, necesitaba dormir una noche completa, y si lo pensaba bien, creía que no había hablado nada con Hinata en la última semana.

.

.

.

Hinata se sentó en uno de los bancos de la casa de té mientras veía a Neji hacer lo mismo con Itachi en sus brazos. Su primo la había acompañado a hacer sus quehaceres del día y la había invitado a un té para descansar. El pequeño descansaba en silencio en los brazos del Hyuuga e Hinata agradecía al mismísimo cielo aquel pequeño momento de paz.

_ Le agradas Nisan_ sonrió Hinata_ es raro verle tan tranquilo durante tanto tiempo.

Neji miró al bebé que extendía sus brazos intentando tocar la cara del mayor. Aquel pequeño realmente se parecía a su padre, a pesar de sus grandes ojos blancos.

_ ¿Dónde está el Uchiha?_ preguntó. Hinata suspiró resignada.

_ Se llama Sasuke_ añadió, habituada a ese tipo de trato hostil entre los dos hombres_ salió temprano a entrenar con Naruto y después tenía trabajo en la torre del Hokage.

_ Debería recordar que tiene un hijo y una esposa que no puede con todo_ respondió Neji, visiblemente molesto.

_ Está bien Neji-nisan. Sasuke necesita seguir con algo de vida normal o se volvería loco.

_ ¿Y tú?_ protestó.

_ Yo estoy bien.

Neji le lanzó una profunda mirada que quería decir que no se creía nada. Sólo hacía falta verla para darse cuenta de que Hinata necesitaba urgentemente un descanso. Ella intentó sonreír al ver la cara de su primo pero acabó por esbozar una expresión agotada.

Amaba a su hijo más que nada en el mundo, pero necesitaba un poco del mundo real. Un descanso reparador y _¿desde cuándo no tenía un momento a solas con Sasuke?_ ¿Cuándo había sido la última conversación de verdad que habían tenido?

Cerró los ojos mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de té, intentando recordar. Si su memoria no le fallaba, _y estaba segura de que no lo hacía_, su última conversación se había aproximado bastante a una discusión, provocada por el estrés que ambos padecían e influenciada porque Hinata se había dormido cuando le había prometido a Sasuke (que se encontraba de misión) recoger un encargo de armas que necesitaba urgentemente.

Suspiró apoyando la taza. _Su vida matrimonial era un auténtico desastre_. Miró a Neji y alargó la mano para acariciar la cara de su pequeño bebé.

_ Quizá si necesite un reposo.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke cruzó la puerta de su casa ya había anochecido. Al final entre Naruto, Shikamaru y él, habían logrado colocar y ordenar todos los informes de las misiones; aunque les había llevado todo el día.

Al entrar en su hogar percibió el agradable olor de la comida y fue consciente de que no había probado bocado en todo el día. Pudo oír el sonido de cacharros en la cocina, suponiendo que Hinata estaría allí.

Se quitó sus sandalias ninja y se dirigió hacia el lugar. Al entrar Hinata le saludó sin girarse a verle, atareada con la cena.

_ Bienvenido a casa_ su voz sonó cansada. Sasuke no respondió, pero se acercó y cogió los platos para poner la mesa.

_ ¿Itachi?_ preguntó.

_ Duerme en la cuna en el salón desde hace un rato_ respondió ella y Sasuke asomó la cabeza hacia la habitación, viendo al pequeño profundamente dormido. Aunque deseaba acercarse y tocar la suave piel de su hijo, no lo hizo; consciente de que lo despertaría y acabaría con sus deseos de una cena pacífica_ la cena estará en unos minutos.

Sasuke miró a Hinata, que llevaba una ropa de andar por casa descolocada por estar todo el día en continuo movimiento. Su pelo, que normalmente llevaba suelto y lacio, se recogía en una trenza bastante improvisada y mal hecha; y si pudiese ver su cara estaba seguro de que luciría unas enormes ojeras, permanentes en los últimos meses.

_ Sakura estuvo aquí_ no fue una pregunta lo que hizo.

_ Si, esta mañana. Se fue cuando me encontré con Neji-nisan_ respondió Hinata girándose para servir la cena_ ¿mucho trabajo en la torre?

_ Lo normal_ Hinata asintió y se sentó frente a su marido para cenar.

Cuando apenas llevaba un par de bocados ingeridos, Itachi comenzó a llorar. Hinata apoyó el cubierto con resignación dispuesta a levantarse, pero Sasuke se adelantó.

_ Iré yo_ dijo.

_ Pero llevas todo el día sin comer, yo puedo…

_ He dicho que yo voy_ la voz de Sasuke sonó cortante e Hinata bajó la vista asintiendo y recuperando su tenedor para continuar comiendo. El hombre se maldijo internamente por haber hablado así, ya que no pretendía ser borde. Chasqueó la lengua, furioso consigo mismo, y fue a junto del bebé. Lo cogió en brazos y lo meció para tranquilizarlo.

_ No me odies por esto_ le dijo al bebé que lo miraba fijamente, ya sin llorar_ pero aceptaré la propuesta del dobe, y esperaré que no te produzca ningún trauma.

Volvió a dejar al niño en su cuna y regresó a cenar, donde Hinata ya había acabado y se levantaba en silencio recogiendo su plato. Y aunque intentó disimular Sasuke pudo ver como tenía los ojos hinchados de aguantar las ganas de llorar.

.

.

.

Sasuke llegó al despacho de Naruto al día siguiente, que era viernes, bastante temprano.

_ De acuerdo_ le dijo el Uchiha y el rubio lo miró interrogante_ te dejo a Itachi este fin de semana, puedes pasar a buscarlo esta tarde_ Naruto sonrió victorioso_ pero te juro que como le suceda algo, lo más mínimo, acabaré con tu vida.

El Hokage asintió algo nervioso y vio a su amigo desaparecer en una nube de humo.

.

.

.

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de su casa hicieron que se levantase a abrir. No esperaba ninguna visita. Sasuke estaba en el dojo de la mansión Uchiha practicando movimientos y ella jugaba con Itachi que se negaba a dormirse.

Cuando abrió se encontró a Sakura y Naruto en la puerta, ambos sonriendo.

_ ¡Cuánto tiempo Hinata!_ gritó Naruto abrazándola de repente.

_ Naruto-kun… estás aplastándome_ le dijo con una sonrisa y él se separó riendo nervioso_ pasad por favor, no os esperaba.

_ ¿Cómo?_ preguntó Sakura extrañada_ si Sasuke nos dijo que viniésemos.

Hinata la miró entre confundida y triste. Ella y su marido apenas habían intercambiado palabras de cortesía desde el día anterior, pero al menos podía haberla avisado de que tendrían visita y así habría arreglado un poco el desastre de casa y a ella misma, que presentaba un aspecto patético.

_ Y-yo…_ suspiró, olvidando lo que iba a decir_ iré a avisarle de que estáis aquí_ miró a Itachi_ ¿podéis..?

_ Nosotros lo atenderemos, tranquila_ intervino Sakura adivinando lo que iba a decir. La Uchiha asintió y abandonó la estancia rumbo al jardín.

Cruzó el patio que separaba su casa del edificio donde se alojaba el dojo de entrenamiento del Clan Uchiha. Aunque era algo extraño en ella, estaba enfadada. No tenía ni idea de la visita y aquello la molestaba tontamente. Esa también era su casa, tenía derecho a saber ese tipo de cosas. Abrió la puerta corredera del lugar y Sasuke la miró deteniendo un movimiento técnico de su catana.

_ Naruto y Sakura están aquí_ le dijo.

_ Los esperaba más tarde_ apoyo el arma en una esquina y se encaminó a la puerta_ vamos_ notó algo raro en Hinata_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Yo no sabía que iban a venir_ ella deseó que su frase no sonase tan ridícula como en su cabeza, pero estaba cansada, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, Sasuke y ella apenas hablaban últimamente, y no podía creer que una simple visita que desconocía fuera lo que colmase el vaso. Pero así era. _Estaba furiosa_.

Sasuke alzó una ceja como si aquello fuese algo estúpido.

_ ¿Y?

_ También es mi casa.

_ ¿Te molestan?_ el tono de Sasuke se volvió más agrio.

_ No, son mis amigos también…pero me hubiera gustado saber que venían.

_ No seas ridícula, qué importa eso_ y dicho aquello se fue. Hinata abrió los ojos con fuerza y lo siguió. Entre enfadada, dolida y sorprendida.

En el salón vieron a Naruto haciéndole monerías al pequeño Itachi, que tenía sobre sus piernas. Sakura vio la mala cara que Hinata traía y frunció el ceño automáticamente.

_ ¿Ves Sasuke? Los niños me adoran, todo saldrá bien_ exclamó triunfante Naruto ante la mirada indiferente de Sasuke y la perdida de Hinata.

_ ¿Qué va a salir bien?_ preguntó la antigua Hyuuga.

_ ¿Sasuke no te lo dijo?_ intervino Sakura lanzando una cara de reproche a su amigo, Hinata miró a todos uno por uno, pensando que al parecer su marido decidía ocultarle muchas cosas_ Naruto y yo cuidaremos de Itachi este fin de semana, para que podáis descansar.

_ Y otras cosas_ añadió Naruto divertido ganándose una roja mirada, cortesía Sharingan, de Sasuke.

_ No…no entiendo_ Hinata miró a Sasuke, sin comprender como no le había consultado algo tan importante. No es que no agradeciera unos días de descanso, _era lo suficientemente sincera para admitir que los necesitaba con urgencia_, pero ellos eran un matrimonio y ese niño también era su hijo, él debía consultarle ese tipo de cosas_ no sabía nada.

_ ¡Teme! ¡Se supone que deberías avisar a Hinata!_ protestó el Hokage y la mencionada apartó la mirada, avergonzada porque sus amigos presenciasen ese momento de su matrimonio, en donde en vez de dos personas que se querían parecían dos auténticos desconocidos_ ¡No te preocupes Hinata! Cuidaremos bien de Itachi-kun.

Ella sonrió.

_ No estoy preocupada, es sólo que no quiero causar molestias y…

_ No digas tonterías_habló Sakura_ ya te dije ayer que necesitabas un descanso. Ven, te ayudaré a preparar las cosas del niño para irnos ¿vale?

Hinata miró a Sakura y luego llevó su vista a Sasuke, que continuaba imperturbable.

_ Si, vamos_ le dijo a la pelirrosa y desaparecieron escaleras arriba.

Una vez que Naruto las perdió de vista, miró hacia Sasuke. Naruto no sonreía, sino que mostraba esa típica mirada suya de determinación.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata?_ Sasuke alzó una ceja_ ahora mismo se la veía bastante mal.

_ No hice nada.

_ Cómo quieras_ Naruto agitó la cabeza_ tienes todo el fin de semana para arreglarlo. Ambos sabemos que la amas a pesar de esa cara de amargado y ese carácter de duro que te gastas siempre.

Sasuke ignoró el comentario deliberadamente. ¿Qué, si amaba a Hinata?. Era evidente, no se hubiese casado si ese no fuera el caso. Pero no le había hecho nada, enfadarse por no decirle que ellos vendrían era estúpido.

.

.

Hinata condujo a Sakura a la habitación de Itachi, donde se puso a buscar todo lo necesario en armarios y cajones. Se los pasaba a la médico y ella los metía en una pequeña maleta.

_ Hinata_ la respuesta de la nombrada fue un murmullo, dándole a entender que la escuchaba_ ¿qué sucedía ahí abajo?

_ Nada_ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sin convicción.

_ ¡Oh vamos! Estás en tensión desde que hemos llegado… ¿Tan mal están las cosas con Sasuke?

El paquete de pañales que la Uchiha sostenía en sus manos amenazó con caerse de sus manos, pero lo sostuvo a tiempo. Miró a Sakura y se sentó en un sillón de la habitación.

_ Y-yo no lo sé_ suspiró. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva y se acercó a ella _ sé que los dos estamos cansados. Eso hace que todo lo que decimos acabe pareciendo un reproche…

_ Los hombres son unos idiotas_ farfulló Sakura. La otra mujer abrió los ojos y sacudió las manos.

_ No, no. También es mi culpa.

_ ¡Nada de eso!_ explotó la pelirrosa_ Sasuke ni siquiera te dijo que vendríamos a llevarnos a Itachi. ¡Eso es muy egoísta! No puedes ser tan buena Hinata.

_ Pero…

_ Pero ¡nada!_ se exaltó_ tienes todo el fin de semana para hacérselo pagar. Júrame que lo harás.

Hinata quiso decir que no, pero su subconsciente le recordó la conversación de momentos antes con Sasuke en el dojo y la ira volvió a ella.

_ De acuerdo_ susurró. Sakura sonrió triunfante_ pero creo que estaría bien usar estos días para hacer las paces.

La pelirrosa sonrió ante la siempre tierna actitud de su amiga y asintió.

_ Bueno, tienes razón. Pero hazle sufrir un poco primero ¿vale?

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. _¿Por qué no?_ Le demostraría a Sasuke que ella también podía ser independiente y hacer lo que le diese la gana. Puede que él tuviese el odioso orgullo Uchiha muy arraigado, pero ella era una Hyuuga (y Uchiha por matrimonio) lo que le daba una doble ración de estúpido y ególatra orgullo, que pensaba utilizar por primera vez en su vida.

.

.

Unos minutos más tarde las mujeres bajaron con todo listo. Hinata le dedicó una pequeña mirada a su marido, carente de cualquier emoción. Y Sakura mostraba en su cara una sornisa triunfante que no presagiaba nada bueno.

La madre cogió al pequeño de los brazos de Naruto y lo meció sonriendo. Besó su frente con cariño.

_ Pórtate bien ¿vale?_ volvió a acercar su cara, aspirando el olor a bebé_ te echaré de menos.

Sasuke también se acercó e Hinata le entregó al pequeño sin dignarse a mirarlo.

_ No dejes que este Dobe te pegue su estupidez_ fue su despedida para el pequeño y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado al ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en el bebé.

Se lo pasó a Sakura que lo introdujo en el portabebés que llevaba colgado en su pecho y se dirigieron a la puerta.

_ Cuidaremos de él ¡ya lo veréis!_ exclamó Naruto_ disfrutad de los días libres.

Sakura sonrió.

_ Buenas noches Hinata_ miró a Sasuke y sonrió de forma irónica_ que tengas un buen descanso Sasuke.

Aquella frase no parecía para nada sincera, pero aún así el Uchiha asintió y el matrimonio Uzumaki abandonó los terrenos del clan. Hinata se quedó en la puerta hasta verlos desaparecer, aguantando las ganas de activar su Byakugan para seguir observándolos. Era algo infantil, pero aquella era la primera vez que se separaba de su hijo desde que había nacido y se sentía realmente nerviosa.

_ Entremos_ ordenó Sasuke yendo al interior. Hinata lo miró de reojo y lo siguió segundos después.

El hombre la observó cuando se puso a recoger el salón.

_ Vamos a dormir. Podemos hacer eso mañana_ la instó. Ella no levantó la vista y siguió con lo suyo.

_ Ve tú. Yo no tengo sueño aún, atender a Itachi ha cambiado mis hábitos de dormir. Recogeré esto e iré después.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero no le hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo no iba bien. Le quitó importancia, lo único en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en dormir ocho horas seguidas por primera vez en meses. Y la idea era tan asquerosamente tentadora, que olvidó por completo que también deseaba una noche de pasión con su esposa. Que pasó a un segundo plano.

.

.

.

Cuando Uchiha Sasuke se despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentía plácidamente renovado. Había dormido toda la noche seguida, lo cual era una utopía en su vida durante los últimos meses. Sintiéndose con el ánimo en alza buscó a tientas con su brazo a su cálida esposa en su lado de la cama, el cual encontró vacío. Frunció el ceño, molesto. Supo que ella había dormido en la cama porque recordaba levemente haberla sentido acostarse la noche anterior, entre las brumas del sueño. _¿Dónde diablos estaba entonces?_ Buscó con la vista y encontró la habitual ropa de dormir de Hinata a los pies de la cama.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, ya que lo que en realidad quería era quedarse en cama y abandonarse al placer con su mujer, se levantó en busca de ella.

Oyó ruidos en el dojo y se dirigió allí, sólo con un pantalón puesto. Encontró a Hinata practicando el taijutsu Hyuuga con ropa de entrenamiento. _¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía vestida con ropa ninja? _Hinata sintió que no estaba sola porque se detuvo y le miró.

_ ¡Oh! Ya estás en pie, buenos días_ le dijo.

_ Sí, eso_ respondió hastiado Sasuke, _¿no se supone que iban a descansar esos dos días?__ ¿qué haces aquí?

_ Bueno, hacía mucho que no entrenaba. Es agradable volver a hacerlo_ algo no iba bien, Sasuke ya lo había notado ayer, pero estaba tan agotado que lo había ignorado en pro de un buen sueño pero ahora era distinto. _¿Estaba Hinata evitándolo o era cosa suya?_ La respuesta vino a él de una forma confusa al notar que la camiseta que la chica estaba usando llevaba el símbolo del clan Hyuuga, algo que no lucía a no ser que fuese en una reunión que concerniese a su clan de nacimiento. Desde la boda ella siempre lucía el paipái que representaba a los Uchiha, tanto en la aldea como en las misiones. _¿Qué diablos significaba aquello?_

Vio como la mujer recogía algunos útiles, dispuesta a irse. Y guardó una esperanza.

_ ¿Tienes asuntos con los Hyuuga hoy?

Hinata alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

_ Voy a ducharme y vestirme, hace tiempo que no veo a Kiba y tengo ganas de pasar un rato con él. Hemos quedado para comer_ pasó a su lado sin mirarle mientras el buen humor de Sasuke se estaba yendo a la mierda a pasos agigantados_ hay cosas en la nevera para que comas. Vendré sobre la hora de la cena.

Y dicho aquello, se fue. Ni siquiera le había mirado_. ¡¿Qué coño estaba sucediendo con Hinata? ¡Ese era su fin de semana!_ Iban a descansar, a estar juntos, los dos. _¡Iban a hacer el amor hasta el agotamiento! _Y ella se largaba a comer con Inuzuka. _¡Pues muy bien! ¡Por él podía hacer lo que le diese la gana! _

Hinata entró en su habitación sintiéndose un poco culpable. Es cierto que aún le molestaban las formas que Sasuke había tenido para con ella el día anterior, y que había decidido hacerlo sufrir un poco, aunque sabía que era una actitud bastante infantil; pero empezaba a darle pena, y realmente tenía muchas ganas de pasar esos días con él.

.

.

.

A media mañana Naruto y Sakura paseaban por la aldea con el pequeño de los Uchiha. Había llorado bastante por la noche, probablemente porque sentía que dormía en casa ajena y que los brazos que lo consolaban no eran ni su padre ni su madre. Pero finalmente habían logrado que durmiese unas cuantas horas seguidas y ahora recorrían la aldea con la atenta mirada de Itachi hacia todos los lados.

A lo lejos vieron pasar a Hinata, y Naruto iba a gritar para saludarla cuando vio que quien le acompañaba era Kiba y no Sasuke. ¿Qué significaba aquello? _¡Él se había ofrecido a cuidar del bebé para que Sasuke e Hinata recuperaran un poco de pasión!_ ¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke para que su esposa estuviese pasando el día con el idiota de Kiba y no con él?

_ ¿Naruto?_ le preguntó Sakura al ver la molestia que de repente se había instalado en su marido.

_ ¿Qué hace Hinata con Kiba?_ la pelirrosa miró hacia donde él le señalaba y sonrió maquiavélica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Hokage.

_ ¡Se supone que Sasuke y ella descansarían y…y…!

_ ¿Y qué?

_ ¡Y eso!_ respondió Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojase al imaginarse a sus dos amigos en una situación en la que no quería.

_ No te preocupes_ explicó ella_ lo único que sucede es que Hinata lo está haciendo sufrir un poco.

_ ¿Quién dices que está haciendo sufrir a quién?_ sonó una grave voz detrás de ellos y Sakura tragó saliva al girarse y encontrarse con los fríos ojos de su viejo compañero de equipo_ responde Sakura.

Ella suspiró mientras mentalmente se disculpaba con Hinata. Sasuke no se iba a tomar nada bien lo que iba a decirle.

.

.

.

_ ¡Tendrías que haberlo visto Hinata!_ rió Kiba contando una de las miles historias de los pequeños cachorros de Akamaru. Ella sonrió divertida _ en serio ¿no quieres ninguno?

_ Sasuke-kun no querría. Diría que ya tenemos suficiente con cuidar de Itachi para estar pendientes de un perro, y lo cierto es que tiene razón.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza e miró a Hinata.

_ Hay algo que no entiendo_ terció el Inuzuka_ dices que Naruto está cuidando de tu hijo para que vosotros descanséis y paséis tiempo juntos ¿qué haces entonces conmigo? ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

Hinata iba a responder cuando una presencia familiar cayó ante ellos. Sasuke la miraba a una distancia de menos de un metro, con cara seria.

_ ¡Uchiha!_ gritó Kiba sorprendido_ ¿qué…?

_ Inuzuka_ ni siquiera lo miró_ tendrás que comer solo.

Dicho aquello en un ágil movimiento cogió a Hinata y la cargó a su espalda como si se tratase de un saco. Ella protestó con un pequeño grito de sorpresa mientras Sasuke tomaba impulso alejándose de allí a grandes y rápidos saltos, cargando con ella sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

.

.

.

No tardaron ni dos minutos en encontrarse en el patio de su propio hogar. Sasuke soltó a Hinata que se recolocó su ropa y lo miró entre sorprendida e indignada. Dio un paso atrás al notar la visible y notable molestia en la cara de Sasuke. _Tenía un problema_, y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber cual era. Ella suspiró y esperó a que él hablase, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar comenzó a andar en dirección al interior de la casa y ella lo siguió.

_ ¿Y bien?_ preguntó Sasuke girándose a verla mientras se apoyaba en la pared del salón. Hinata no entendía nada.

_ ¿Q-qué?_ se replicó mentalmente por tartamudear_ tú me has traído aquí…

_ ¿Qué es eso de "hacerme sufrir un poco"?_ preguntó directo alzando una ceja e Hinata sintió el rojo apoderarse de toda su cara. _¿Cómo se había enterado?_

_ N-no sé de qué hablas…_ Sasuke sonrió con ironía. Hinata no sabía mentir, cuando lo hacía es como si en su frente se encendiese un enorme cartel de luces de neón que ponía: "¡Ey! ¡Míreme! Estoy mintiendo".

_ Por supuesto que lo sabes_ explicó acercándose, empezando a encontrar la situación de lo más cómica y divertida _ algo sobre hacer sufrir un poco a tu marido. ¿Te suena?

De acuerdo, Hinata supo que ya no tenía escapatoria. Mentir sería completamente inútil y huir no era una opción. Además, _para que negarlo_, deseaba dejar ya ese estúpido juego de mantener las distancias para castigarlo. Desde que había nacido el bebé se habían distanciado bastante, lo que había hecho que ella estuviera un poco deprimida. Sería una auténtica idiota si dejara escapar esa oportunidad de volver a acercarse.

_ T-tú_ suspiró obligándose a hablar con claridad, lo cual se dificultaba ante la mirada de Sasuke, ¿_Era cosa suya o la estaba mirando como si se tratase de un depredador?_ Si, lo hacía. Y ella era la presa; lo que en realidad se le hacía bastante apetecible_ no preguntaste mi opinión sobre lo de Itachi y…ayer fuiste bastante desagradable conmigo…

No pudo evitar apartar la vista avergonzada, porque al exponer lo sucedido en voz alta se daba cuenta de cuán ridículo sonaba y de lo infantil de su actitud.

_ Pensé que no te importaba mi comportamiento agrio_ _¡vale! _Pensó Hinata. _Un punto para él_. En realidad le había dicho mil veces que ese comportamiento de hielo de Sasuke era bastante atractivo _¿pero era necesario usarlo en su contra?_ Por la mirada que su marido le dedicó, supo que la respuesta era si.

_ Lo siento_ optó por decir, sonando más bien como un susurro_ estaba cansada, agobiada y deprimida. No pensé mucho.

Y le sorprendió no oír nada de parte del hombre. Ella se giró dispuesta a irse a la cocina, avergonzada como una niña a la que acaban de regañar, cuando sintió como él la abrazaba por la espalda, reteniéndola. Sintió la nariz de Sasuke en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Él cerró los ojos disfrutando del ligero olor que desprendía ella. _¡Se estaba excitando! ¡Lo estaba haciendo con solo oler la piel de Hinata! _Cuánto la deseaba.

_ ¿Muy deprimida?_ preguntó sin alejar su nariz del cuello e Hinata inclinó la cabeza dejándole hacer. Hacía tanto que no tenían ese tipo de acercamiento físico, que creía poder derretirse sólo con eso.

_Si_ respondió cerrando los ojos.

_ ¿Por qué?_ subió la nariz por el cuello, hasta la oreja. Olfateando el pelo con olor a lavanda.

_ No lo sé. A penas pasábamos tiempo juntos, Itachi da mucho trabajo y últimamente lo único para lo que abríamos la boca era para reprocharnos algo_ Hinata se armó de valor, y a pesar de saber que el rojo invadía sus mejillas, continuó_ te echaba de menos.

¡Y ningún afrodisíaco hubiese sido más efectivo que aquellas palabras! Sasuke sintió que perdía el control, más bien él mismo lo mandó al mismísimo infierno y giró a Hinata, acorralándola contra la pared más cercana donde la besó con pasión. Fue todo dientes, saliva y mordiscos. Pero ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, jugando con el pelo de su marido y Sasuke puso sus manos sobre las nalgas de Hinata, apretándola contra su, ya algo excitado, miembro.

_ ¡S-sasuke!_ fue el jadeo que emitió ella entre su boca y la pegó más a él, aunque parecía físicamente imposible.

El Uchiha rompió la camiseta que ella vestía, la misma que aquella mañana llevaba con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga, y la lanzó hasta algún punto de la sala de estar. Mordió el cuello de Hinata y ella aprovechó para colar sus manos por la ropa de él y acariciarle el tórax.

_ Vamos a la habitación_ logró articular Hinata mientras besaba la oreja de su marido.

_ No_ respondió Sasuke quitándose él mismo la parte de arriba y agarrando por las nalgas a su esposa y alzándola, ella pasó sus piernas por la cintura del Uchiha para sujetarse_ sofá, está más cerca_ completó él e Hinata rodó los ojos ante lo desesperado de la situación.

Ella no supo como lo hizo, pero cuando se sentaron en el sofá ya no quedaba en ellos nada más que la ropa interior, y Hinata ni siquiera se había bajado de los brazos de Sasuke. Eso debía ser lo que llamaban la ceguera de la pasión.

Sasuke se había sentado en el sillón con Hinata encima de él, mirándole. Le retiró el sujetador y aprisionó sus dos pechos con algo de brusquedad para lamerlos después, ocasionando un escalofrío en su esposa que gimió.

_ ¡Ah!

Él sonrió y repitió el acto varias veces, sintiendo como los músculos de Hinata se contraían de placer y ella arañaba sus hombros cada vez que él chupaba con más fuerza. De apenas dos movimientos retiró las bragas de Hinata y sus bóxers, haciendo que sus intimidades excitadas se rozasen. Él escupió un gruñido e Hinata apretó sus piernas, incontrolada.

_ Dime que estás tomando el anticonceptivo que el médico te recetó_ susurró Sasuke dejando que sus manos acariciasen cada rincón del cuerpo de la antigua Hyuuga, consciente de que no creía poder controlarse y de que con un bebé por ahora tenían más que suficiente.

_ Si_ jadeó ella como respuesta al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sus manos el pene de su marido.

Cuando ella se alzó para penetrarse Sasuke la cogió en brazos y la sentó de forma que ella quedó con su espalda rozando el pecho de su marido. Enrojeció ante la postura, ya que permitía al Uchiha tocarla libremente donde desease mientras la penetraba, quedando ella totalmente indefensa y con dificultades para hacer lo mismo con él.

_ Probemos algo nuevo_ la ronca voz de Sasuke resonó en su oreja y ella fue incapaz de negarse,_ tampoco es como si quisiera hacerlo_.

Él la levantó y se hundió en ella de una sola estocada. Ella jadeó impresionada, ante la intromisión después de tanto tiempo y la sensación desconocida de la nueva posición. Sasuke gruñó y tuvo que unir todo su autocontrol para no correrse en ese mismo instante.

_ Muévete_ incitó él y ella obedeció. Cabalgó sobre él con movimientos torpes al principio por lo raro de la postura, y certeros después cuando le cogió el ritmo. Las caderas de Sasuke acompañaban sus movimientos con perfectas embestidas que llegaban a lo más profundo de ella. Tenía sus manos en los redondos pechos de Hinata, y ella tuvo que admitir que estar de espaldas a su marido, con sus manos tocándola completa era demasiado caliente y placentero.

Las respiraciones se hicieron más pesadas a los pocos minutos.

_ Más rápido preciosa_ gruñó él en su oído y ella obedeció_ ¡…tan caliente!

Las palabras de Sasuke, a pesar de ser susurradas en su oído, las oía lejanas y ausentes, lo que la excitaba más.

Cuando empezó a notar su orgasmo viniendo, la mano derecha de Sasuke abandonó su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris. Hacía círculos rápidos y lentos por momentos, consiguiendo que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

Hinata unió todas sus fuerzas para aguantar y prolongar el momento, pero las palabras de Sasuke hicieron todo lo contrario.

_ Córrete Hinata, hazlo para mí_ y un pequeño tirón de su clítoris al tiempo que le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja hicieron que alcanzara uno de los mayores orgasmos de su vida. Gritó.

_¡Sasuke!

Sus paredes internas contrayéndose y el grito animal que emitió, tuvieron el mismo efecto en su marido, que se corrió en su interior en dos embestidas más, gruñendo.

_ ¡Joder!

Hinata, aún con los músculos temblorosos, apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de Sasuke y él pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Respiraron buscando aire hasta relajarse. Hianta giró la cara y le sonrió besándole, a lo que él respondió con gusto.

_ ¿Qué decías antes de la cama?_ preguntó divertido Sasuke, augurando todo un día y una noche de diversión sexual. Ella rió, exhausta pero realmente deseando continuar con aquello.

Sasuke la levantó, retirándose de su interior y cogiéndola en brazos después, caminando hacia la habitación, desnudos.

Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él y le besó la mejilla en un gesto que a él le resultó enormemente tierno.

_ Sasuke_ habló Hinata_ aunque seas un amargado, te amo.

Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica justo antes de cerrar de una patada la puerta de la habitación y lanzarla sobre la cama.

_ Yo también te amo_ ella enrojeció un poco sonriendo cuando él se puso sobre ella_ y ahora veamos si mañana sigues pensando que soy un amargado.

Y la besó, abandonándose los dos de nuevo, a la pasión del amor que se profesaban. Olvidando los tensos momentos de los últimos meses.

.

.

.

El matrimonio Uchiha caminaba, la tarde del día siguiente, hacia el hogar del Hokage y su mujer. Hinata exhibía su acostumbrada sonrisa tierna y Sasuke una de satisfacción.

_ Estaba pensando_ habló él, haciendo que ella le mirase atenta_ podemos hacer esto más a menudo.

_ ¿Hacer qué?_ preguntó Hinata. Él intensificó su sonrisa irónica, y ella enrojeció.

_ Dejar a Itachi con alguien de vez en cuando_ explicó_ ya sabes, para descansar.

Y ella no supo si reír, o ruborizarse hasta las cejas ante el doble sentido de las palabras de su marido; así que hizo las dos cosas.

_ No es mala idea, pero no podemos darles tanto trabajo a Naruto-kun y Sakura_ expuso ella, entre correcta y algo triste.

_ He pensado en eso_ habían llegado delante de la puerta de sus amigos, pero aún no llamaron_ pero también están Shikamaru e Ino, tu amigo Inuzuka, Aburame, el estirado de tu primo, tu hermana o incluso Kakashi, también…

_ Vale, vale. Ya entiendo_ rió Hinata con un poco de rojo en sus mejillas_ pretendes dejar a Itachi algunos días con nuestros amigos ¿no es abusar un poco?

_ No pienso aguantar seis meses más como estos últimos. Tenemos que descansar y otras cosas.

Esta vez Hinata rodó los ojos sin ruborizarse. Porque aunque ella odiaba molestar a los demás, era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba ese tiempo de descanso y a solas con su marido. Era necesario para la salud de ambos y de su matrimonio.

Sasuke la vio sonreír mientras él llamaba a la puerta.

_ Creo que tienes razón_ aceptó Hinata. Y él asintió con una sonrisa ladina al tiempo que el rubio Hokage abría la puerta, retirándole Sasuke a su hijo de los brazos, que sonrió al encontrarse entre sus padres de nuevo.

Sasuke admitió para sí mismo que era un pequeño ser venido de sabe donde para volverlo completamente loco. _Pero era su hijo, y lo amaba_. Tanto como lo hacía con la pequeña esposa que ahora hacía cosquillas al bebé, a su lado.

¡Al diablo con las dificultades y los problemas! Si ellos dos estaban allí con él, Sasuke se creía capaz de todo. _Y después de todo, para los problemas siempre existen las soluciones_.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Quería hacer un oneshot tierno a la vez que algo perver, donde se viese que aunque dos personas se quieran los problemas siempre existen; pero todo tiene solución. Y hacer las paces es placentero ¿no? (Ok, ya dejo mis divagaciones pervertidas)

¿Un review, por favor?


End file.
